Bright Eyes
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The taste of fear is bitter. A missing scene from Solitary, from Olivia's POV.


Just something my sleep deprived brain came up with after watching the roof scene in Solitary about fifty billion times. There is so much that I want to do with it, but this little thing came first. It's angsty, and it's in Liv's POV. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

The taste of fear is bitter.

It's sort of metallic, and every time I feel it, taste it, I want to lose my mind.

Especially when it's Elliot that I'm afraid for.

There is something about the man that drew me to him, and that has kept me by his side for years. Through the meltdowns, through the agony, through the sleepless nights, I've stayed right here with him. We started out as partners, as coworkers, but our relationship has evolved into something so much more than just an office obligation. I need him, from the very bottom of my soul.

When you trust someone like that, so completely and implicitly, there's an unbreakable bond that's formed. Elliot can sense what I'm thinking, and I can do the same. We pick up on each other's moods, just like any married couple. Except that there are no matching golden bands, and every night, I go home to an empty apartment with only Jack Daniels to keep me company. Sometimes I get bitter about it, but before it can consume me, I always redirect my thoughts in another direction. It's funny. I was doing just that in a squad car a few blocks away while Elliot was going to talk to Donovan and apologize.

Then I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, just a few seconds before my car filled with the soft, weak voice of my partner. My blood immediately ran cold, and before I really understood what I was doing, I was halfway to that building.

I knew that he had gone to the roof, so I forced my legs to carry me faster. He was hurt, possibly mortally wounded, and all I could think was that he needed me there to protect him. The breath came out of my mouth in puffs in front of me as I passed the elevator for the stairs. I finally reached the door that would lead me to the roof, and I threw it open as I reached for my gun.

"Elliot!"

He was nowhere to be seen, and for a moment, I considered going back the way I came. Then I heard it.

At first, it was almost as though my mind was playing tricks on me. Then I heard it again. A soft groan, followed by the static of a radio that wasn't mine. I walked toward the sound, then realized with fear that it came from over the side of the building. Swallowing the bile that rose, I peered over the edge until my eyes finally settled on the crumpled form that was my partner. I called his name without even realizing it, then quickly began searching for a way down to him.

There was a rusty ladder that I quickly found, but once I got to the bottom rung, I was still a few feet higher. But that didn't matter. Without contemplating the consequences, I let myself fall the rest of the way down. There was a brief twinge of pain in my ankle, but I ignored it and rushed over to my fallen partner's side. "Elliot?" I yanked my jacket off and carefully covered him with it. "El, can you hear me?"

His entire body was contorted, and I was afraid of doing more damage if I touched him. So I yanked out my radio and called for help, all the while getting as close to him as I can without actually touching him. His breathing is labored and his eyes were glazed, suggesting head trauma. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, and I whispered his name again as I touched his arm with my fingertips.

"Just hang in there, El. Help is coming. We'll get you taken care of."

There was a moment of silence, then the action that surprised me most of all.

He reached out and grabbed my hand with his, clinging to it with all of his strength.

There are so few times when Elliot Stabler shows any emotion other than rage, and right then, as I looked into his eyes, I saw fear. He was afraid, and he needed me to comfort him and keep him calm. He didn't want to die, and I wasn't about to let him go. So I held his hand tight and nodded.

"I'm here, Elliot. Just relax."

He seemed to hear and understand that, but I wasn't sure I believed my own words.

After all, I had everything to lose.

The End

A/N: Like I said, angsty. Hopefully I'll think of something else to do with it soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
